


Dr Whoa!

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Not as smutty as it should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Lacey hasn't seen much of her boyfriend for the past week, but he has a weekend at the cabin planned for them.





	Dr Whoa!

Lacey stood in the backroom of Game of Thorns and mouthed a string of curses at the reel of ribbon bouncing merrily across the floor. It was frustrating that she had to swear silently, but Dad was at the front counter dealing with an already fussing Mother Superior, who certainly would not appreciate hearing the words Lacey was currently employing.

It had been a long week and it was showing in Lacey’s mood. Gold had been busy dealing with his properties, it seamed like everyone wanted to get their houses in order before Christmas. She could understand that, but it had left them very little time to spend together. A smile bloomed on her face as she stooped to pick up the fallen ribbon, Gold had suggested a few days at the cabin this weekend, and promised he was switching his cell off so they wouldn’t be disturbed. She’d already packed a few pieces of lingerie that would leave her boyfriend speechless.

Moe ambled into the back room with a heavy sigh; “I know I shouldn’t speak ill of a nun, but that woman is bloody irritating.”

Lacey grinned as she put on a prim and proper accent; “Now, please, Mr French, ensure that the poinsettias are an even red this year.”

Moe laughed at her impression; “Something like that,” – he glanced at the clock on the wall behind her, - “Why don’t you call it a day Lace? I can shut up shop, and I doubt we’ll be busy this afternoon.”

It was just after two, Gold wasn’t due to pick her up until six, but there was nothing to stop her driving up to the cabin and texting him once she was there.

“Are you sure, Dad?”

Moe smiled; “Course I am. It’s been ages since you’ve had a long weekend off. Go on start it early. Say hello to Gold for me, and remind him that we’re having a drink next week.”

Lacey gave him a hug and hurried to collect her coat and bag; “Will do, Dad. Thanks for this.”

There had been a few raised eyebrows in Storybrooke when Moe hadn’t reacted badly to Lacey’s choice of boyfriend. Some of the nosier citizens had gone so far as to ask him if he was worried about Gold taking advantage of his ‘little girl’, to which he had bluntly pointed out that Lacey was a grown woman who knew her own mind, and anyone who thought they could take advantage of her was an idiot, since Gold clearly wasn’t an idiot there was nothing to worry about. He had come home from the Rabbit Hole with bruised knuckles one night, but even the Sheriff said that if Keith Nott was going to run his mouth suggesting that Moe had pimped Lacey out to Gold to cover a supposed debt, then he was asking for a thump. While Moe and Gold would never be the best of buddies, they were perfectly capable of being pleasant to each other, a fact they had proved publicly at Lacey birthday dinner at Granny’s. In the privacy of his own mind Moe would admit that Gold wasn’t what he had imagined when he gave thought to Lacey’s other half, but Gold treated her like an angel and made her happy, and what more could a father ask for?

 

It took Lacey twenty minutes to get to her apartment above the library change her clothes and grab her weekend bag. The cabin was only half an hour’s drive away, she could be there by just after three, so she would have plenty of time to text Gold and take a shower before he arrived. Maybe since she’d got off from work early, he’d be able to do the same; the odds of that happening would increase if she sent him a picture of some of her new lingerie.

Her sunny smile at that thought lasted until she pulled up at the cabin and found Gold’s caddy already there. A frown creased her brow, Gold had said that he would be supervising the repairs on the other side of town until at least five. She shrugged to herself, he must have finished early and headed out here to make sure everything was ready. As she got out of the car she couldn’t shake the nagging memory of Gold telling her Dove had stocked the cabin yesterday.

The cabin door opened as she reached the porch. Gold stood there breathless; “What are you doing here?”

Lacey put her hands on her hip and raised her eyebrows at him; “And hello to you too.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just wasn’t expecting you.”

In previous relationships Lacey might have jumped to all manner of unsavoury conclusions, but this was Gold, in the course of their year together he had never given her any reason to doubt his faithfulness. The look on his face wasn’t one of guilty, he looked disappointed.

“Oh damn, had you planned a surprise? I can go home and come back later!”

Gold caught her hands and pulled her in close for a kiss.

“Lacey, you’re daft if you think I’ll letting you go all the way back into town now. I’ve barely seen you all week.”

It was difficult to argue with him while they were locked at the lips, but Lacey did scrap up enough restraint to say in between kisses; “I’m sorry for messing up your plans.”

He tried to chase her lips, but she dodged him with a chuckle, he grinned and said; “Tis no matter, just means we can start early, come on.”

He threaded his fingers with hers and lead her inside. On the table there was a large flat box, topped with a bow. Gold loved giving presents, so that wasn’t a huge surprise, but the blindfold he picked up from the table was something new. He gave her a shy smile; “See, I was going to ask you to put this on at the door and then get you to guess what your present was by touch.”

“Oh, kinky.”

He blushed like a schoolboy; “Suppose you should just open it now.”

She lifted the lid from the box and found a layer of metallic tissue paper, under that was a layer of shredded paper, and beneath that a layer of soft tissue. He’d clearly put some effort into providing various textures to confuse her fingers. She took some care to move all the packing to one side and gasped as she found a deep blue bikini, cut in the style of the famous one worn by Ursula Andress in Dr No.

“Oh Gold! It’s beautiful.”

“Ruby helped me with the size, so it will fit.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “You went bikini shopping with Ruby?”

“Online only, she was very patient with me.”

Lacey chuckled; “And only teased you a little bit about your love of Ursula Andress?”

He gave a smirk; “I held my own and teased her about her soft spot for Halle Berry.”

She ran her fingers over the fabric of the bikini, “As lovely as this is, I do have to point out that it’s December in Maine, not exactly bikini weather.”

“Ah, well you see there is a part two to this gift,” – he hooked the blindfold on one finger and swung it a little in the air, - “If you’ll allow?”

Lacey turned so her back was against his front. Their closeness made putting the blindfold over her eyes a little tricky, and she couldn’t resist rubbing the curve of her arse into Gold’s groin. He growled in her ear and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a quick squeeze, before he moved to her side and took her hands.

“Now, just relax, I’ve got you.”

She knew the cabin well, but it was strange not being able to see where she was going.

“I’m not sure I like blindfolds.”

Gold stopped; “Okay sweetheart, do you want to take it off?”

Lacey bit her lip, he’d gone to so much trouble, and she’d sort of spoiled the surprise, “No, it’s alright for now.”

“Alright, not far now.”

She heard the back door open and a blast of crisp, cold air hit her, “Now just take a step down, that’s it.”

Gold turned her to the left and made sure she was steady, “Okay, I’m just going to step away from you for a moment, but I’m still here.”

Without his reassuring warmth next to her Lacey felt anxious in the dark of the blindfold. He was only gone for a few seconds, but it felt like forever, and once he was back she gripped his arm hard.

“I’m sorry Lacey, this was a dumb idea, here let’s get this off you.”

She blinked as the blindfold was removed, she’d known they were on the decking at the back of the cabin, but it wasn’t quite as she remembered, suddenly the bikini made perfect sense.

“You got a hot tub!”

To be fair that was an understatement, this wasn’t an inflatable job, Gold’d had the deck extended, built a pagoda and installed a large hot tub, that knowing him was top of the line without being ridiculously feature heavy. A subtle, but sturdy handrail at the edge of the tub would make it much easier for him to get in and out with his weak ankle. There were twinkling fairy lights twined around the pagoda. It was beautiful. No wonder he’d been so busy all week.

Gold wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Merry early Christmas, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Gold,” – she twisted in his arms and kissed him deeply, - “I’m gonna get changed, and them we can test it out.”

He gave her a cheeky grin; “Can I help you get changed?”

She almost said yes, but a sudden idea made her shake her head instead; “You get changed in the bathroom, I’ll shout you when you can come out.”

He looked curious, but nodded, happy to go along with whatever she had in mind. He stole a quick kiss after he’d grabbed a bag from the bedroom and left her in peace to get changed. Ruby was a star, the bikini fitted perfectly. She snapped a quick picture in the mirror to send to Ruby later with a thank you, and then switched her cell off, there would be no interruptions now she finally had her man all to herself.

Outside she shivered a bit as she slipped her robe off her shoulders, but the chills vanished once she stepped into the hot tub. Gold had picked a perfect model, the steps leading into the deepest section would let her perform the move she was planning easily. She dunked herself under the deliciously warm water and soaked her hair, muttering to herself as she found a stray hair pin that she’d missed. She tossed it out onto the deck and ducked her shoulders under the water again before she called out to Gold.

Lacey heard the door open and Gold’s footsteps on the deck, she just caught him call her name before she ducked her head under the water. In a wave of water, she rose from under the surface, running her hands over her hair and swinging her hips as she climbed the few steps up to the edge of the hot tub.

“Holy fuck!”

Gold’s jaw dropped at her recreation of the famous Bond scene. Lacey crooked her finger at him and he crossed the deck faster than a man with a bum ankle and no cane had any right to. He stopped just before she could reach for him and shyly shrugged out of his robe. Lacey whistled at the sight of him in his pale blue trunks. He giggled; “Ruby suggested them, since we have a bit of a Bond theme going on.”

“Bless her heart, she knows I love the look of Daniel Craig in those.”

He stepped closer and placed his hands on her wet hips; “Do I measure up?”

She slowly backed away from him and lowered herself into the tub; “Come here and I’ll show you how much better than Bond I think you are, lover.”

He gripped the handrail and eased himself down into the hot tub, sighing in contentment as he settled into the warm water. Lacey sloshed across to him and straddled his lap, her fingers threading into his hair; “This is was a wonderful surprise.”

He tilted his head back and claimed her lips for a long slow kiss, while his hands rubbed up and down her back.

“I get the feeling we’ll be spending a lot of time in here this weekend.”

Lacey hummed as he nibbled on her collar bone and thought about the lingerie she had packed, “Quite a while, but I’ve got a few surprises for you in my bag, that aren’t water friendly.”

Gold gave a low chuckle, that sounded totally filthy, “I’m looking forward to seeing those, sweetheart.”


End file.
